The Cherry Pirate
by MissEars
Summary: Pirates and what happens when a ship's captain is a woman. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**On land a blossom, On Sea a Pirate**

**Summary: the Captain of a ship is always male, right? Not on this ship, when your captain is a woman and captain of one of the most infamous crews ever nothing good can happen. Even more so when your captain is out to prove that women are the best, they can do anything, and somehow manage to get away with the biggest crime in history. But first she has to change the minds of the people in her town, who ever said that being a Captain was easy?**

**Rated: T language, pirate talk, and your loveable drunk.**

**Written by: Highflyincherries (Who just happens to be a pirate)**

_**Key for the story**_

This is the story

**Bold text is my comments**

'Thoughts of a character'

"Some one is speaking"

_Either a Flash back or lyrics for a song. _

**Time: A/U, 15th-18th century. So some modern language and some older language**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. I have tried to steal him away, but the men in white coats come and take me away before I get very far.ummm Oh well maybe next time. **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1: The Pirate's Have Come**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time seemed to pass slowly, no one dared to move. The men watched their captain closely; she hadn't given any order yet. She said there watching and waiting. Not wanting to do anything that could backfire upon her or her men. She began to move and give out silent orders.

"Alright my sadistic little dears, I have a plan. Yuki go around front and blow something up, a mailbox maybe. Jess, go around back and do the same thing. A tree or something of that nature. Either way I want something to explode."

A couple of the men snickered.

"You really are sadistic aren't you?"

Captain gave a nod of her head and went back to giving orders.

"All right, now the rest of us will come around from the sides. After that do what ever you want just make sure that you get money and anything that looks like we could get some money off of it."

The men all put their left hand over their hearts to show that they understood. **(There's a hidden reference in that sentence, if you get it I'll give ya a cookie. HINT! How do you solute the flag???)**

"Alright. Yuki, Jess go we'll be there in a sec."

Both nodded and rushed off to complete their orders. Captain watched them disappear and then turned back to the other men.

"Guys to the left, gals to the right."

Five went to the left, five to the right. The captain went with those to the left. It was then that Yuki decided to blow the mailbox to smithereens.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miss Sakura, you need to get up now. Miss Sakura it's almost eleven!"

The maid sighed and began to tug on the pale pink sheets. A soft groan could be heard from under the sheets, the maid gave a smile at the girl's resistance.

"Come on Miss Sakura."

"Do I have to? I'm tired!"

The maid laughed, and once again tugged on the sheets. The body under the sheets made a feeble attempt to keep the sheets on her body, but gave up rather quickly.

"Alright, you win I'm getting up."

Said body sat up with a yawn. As the girl began to rub the sleep from her bright emerald eyes, the maid opened the curtains. Light flooded the light pink room, causing the girl to dive under the covers again.

"The light burns! Please turn it off Shel-Chan!"

Laughing Shel again pulled the covers off of Sakura. Sakura groaned and grabbed a green brush off of he night table. Running the brush through the pink tangled mass that she called hair. Shel began to help her brush.

"Why couldn't I sleep in Shel-Chan?"

"Because, your father is in a foul mood. It seems that another one of his houses have been broken into."

The pink's eyes went wide.

"Again? Was it those nasty pirates again?"

Shel nodded.

"Yes, they found the pink ribbon with a skull bead in the center."

"Why can't they find them? I mean they're just pirates aren't they? They shouldn't be that hard to find!"

"Well, Miss Sakura the captain is just too good. No one knows who he is, or anything about him. We just know that he's the captain and that he hasn't been caught.' She looked at the clock and gave a bow. 'I must go now before your father gets any angrier."

Sakura nodded and watched her leave. 'Too good huh?' she thought rather amused as she pulled on a blue dress.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laughter rang thought out the ship. Both men and women danced happily to the music that played. The last house they had hit had been a gold mine. The house had things worth tons of gold, and gold its-self just laying around.

"Oi! Listen up! Captain got some 'ood news!" **(That hurt my head just to write and it'll get worse. Sorry!) **

That was just met with more laughter. The men playing music stop to hear the captain.

"Great job, you dirty pirates you!! We've got Haruno all wound up! He's so tight, that he puts a piece rope to shame!"

The music started up again as the crew laughed. The captain watched her men fondly. 'My men, My crew...crew of the Time Warp...I am the Captain of the Time Warp. God! I love how that sounds.' The captain thought as she began to fix her bandana. "Damn Thing" she muttered while pulling it off of her head. Her eyes scanned the blue bandana. She loved how it went from a deep blue to a vibrant orange, and still managed to look good. Quite honestly it was something that she had never figured out.

"Something wrong captain?"

Looking up she saw the young pirate that stood there.

"No, nothing's wrong. Thank you though Hinata."

The young girl nodded. She had just joined the crew and much like the captain her-self lead a double life. During the day the young pirate was known as Huyuga Hinata, the young shy Huyuga heiress. By night she was the Co-Captain of the Time Warp. Hinata was a beautiful young girl of 16, with deep purple hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a pale pupil less lavender. The purple hair has in French braid, the top of the braid being covered by a black bandana. On that bandana was a white circle with a skull that looked like it was hanging off the circle. This was the symbol for the crew, bandanas of every color adorned the heads and every single one had this mark.

Captain looked at her Co.

"My dear I have the next target. The Uchiha Labs. That will be a large thorn for them, and a large gain for us."

The Co raised her left hand to her heart with a grin.

"I agree Captain, I agree."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Several Days Later**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Several low growls and a loud thump were heard.

"Damn those pirates! Why can't we find them?"

A fist closed around the pink ribbon with a skull bead. The fist belonged to Uchiha Itachi who was fuming at the fact that his lab was destroyed. His younger brother watched in silence. 'Why would they attack here? There's nothing that could be of importance to them.' He sighed and looked back to the older Uchiha. Itachi was pissed, the only man who had been there said that he saw the captain. The man said that the captain was a woman. The Captain of the infamous Time Warp, A WOMAN!! Its just not possible!

"Sasuke!"

Said head looked up.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

"You did, but I'm not going to. While you were ranting, I found something that might be of interest to you."

"Something of interest? You have to be kidding what could you have that is of..."

He trailed off when he saw that Sasuke was holding up a note. Sasuke sat there rather smugly, while Itachi stared. Sasuke sighed and handed him the note.

Dear Uchiha-San,

I see you have found my present,

I must say it was a great fun to destroy your lab.

I'm amused that no one knows who I am.

I even let some one see me!!

And yet, you refuse to believe. That's just sad, any way

here's a hint for you.

'On Land a Blossom, On Sea a Pirate'

Quite a good clue if I do say so my self.

Good luck.

Captain Of the Time Warp

Next to the signature was the circle and skull. Itachi began to yell, screaming insults at the captain's ego.

"We'll get you sooner or later. I swear we will!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**At the Haruno House**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where is that good for nothing daughter of mine?"

"Uhh...she said that she would be down shortly sir."

"I want her down here NOW!"

"Y..Yes sir!"

The maid rushed off to get Sakura. She came back half an hour later saying that she couldn't find Sakura. As she finished talking said girl walked in with a yawn.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Sakura jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Father! What's wrong?"

He glared at her and the maid began scooting out the door.

"Where were you?"

"I was sleeping"

"How? You weren't in your room."

"I was on the roof."

Before her father could respond another maid came in.

"Sir, I have a letter for Miss Sakura."

"Thanks, Kisa."

Sakura grabbed the letter and walked off towards her room. She mentally laughed as she heard her father yelling at her rudeness. Looking at the letter she saw that it was from Huyuga Hinata. 'Hinata? I wonder what she wants. She doesn't normally send me letters. I hope Father doesn't start to look at these. Yuki said that he needed to talk to me about something.' Sakura couldn't help but sigh. 'God, this is such a bother.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**With the Uchiha's in the Lab**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at his brother's frown. 'Poor Itachi, I love how upset he's getting...' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when a small envelope landed on his lap.

"Wha?"

He looked up.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

"ummm I have no clue"

He picked the note up out of his lap; Itachi came over and looked at it.

"It's a note"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No Really?"

Once again looking at the note, both guys saw that on the front was a circle with a skull hanging off of it.

"IT'S FROM THOSE DAMN PIRATES!"

He grabbed the note and flipped it over. His black eyes widened. He handed it back to Sasuke, with a shocked look across his face. Sasuke looked at the back and saw in very neat hand writing was Uchiha Sasuke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok well that's the end of the first chapter of On Land a Blossom, On Sea a Pirate. I know I posted on my profile that it would be up sooner, well the disk I had been writing on decided that it didn't like me and deleted everything on my disk. T.T But I got it written!! I have the first part of the next chapter written it should be posted soon. I was trying a new style for me (well it seems new to me, it might not be but I'll pretend that it is ) any way, please be so kind as to review. If it sucked please let me know, and tell me what I could do better. Thanks so much!! If you don't review my panda's shall track you down and poke you with their spork. (And the sporks are sharp, trust me I know! they love to poke me with them!!) Again please Review!!**

**The pirate,**

**Highflyincherries**


	2. Chapter 2

**On Land a blossom, On Sea a Pirate**

**Welcome to chapter 2 of On land a Blossom, On Sea a Pirate!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, I tried to steal him again but I was caught. T.T**

**-1234-**

Sasuke stared at the note in shock, as did Itachi. 'How the hell did that get here?' Both men wondered.

"Open the damn thing already!"

Sasuke nodded dumbly. 'What could she want from me? Why would she...He...want with me? What did I do too upset the captain?' Sasuke was visibly panicking over the letter, as was Itachi. Itachi could only imagine what was going through his young brother's head. Sasuke began to open the letter with trembling fingers. 'Why am I so scared? It's just a letter! There's nothing scary about a letter, its not like it can hurt me or anything. Nothing at all, not scary. Even though it's from The captain of the Time Warp, it's not scary. Nope not at all...its just paper.' **(Sasuke's a bit OOC, Sorry. I'm trying to keep him in character, but there are times when you need a bit of OOCness.)** Looking down Sasuke saw that he had opened the letter. Some fear could be seen on both Uchiha faces, gulping both heads looked down and began to read.

**-1234-**

"Captain, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, of course Jess. I want to leave tonight and this way both the Uchiha, and the Uzamaki brat will be mine."

"I know captain, but leaving now will cause a huge commotion!"

The captain turned her head to look at the older woman, emerald eyes unusually bright.

"That would be my point Jess that would be my point."

**-1234-**

At the Uchiha Labs

**-1234-**

Dear Zazu-Chan,

It breaks my piratey heart to know

that you haven't found me!

I know that your brother has a great

dislike of pirates but thats just his problem

isn't it?

It is a great deal of fun to be a pirate,

as you will soon find out.

I want you and your friend Uzamaki

on my crew. This is not a request my

little cockatoo. You will be apart of my crew.

So remember Zazu-Chan we're coming for you.

Be ready.

Captain of the Time Warp.

Once again the letter ended with the circle and skull. Sasuke just stared at the letter. 'She wants me to be apart of her crew?' While trying to process the letter Itachi found himself becoming very angry. 'Why the hell would she want my pathetic little brother? He's not good for anything! He'd just be a waste of space!' A new voice broke though both men's thoughts.

"Ya might want to go. Captain really don't like her orders to be disobeyed. Right nasty she is when they are, got a scar to prove it!"

Sasuke and Itachi looked up to see who had talked. Standing there was a man who looked to be between 30 to 40 years old. He had short shaggy hair, his roots were a light purple and the ends were grey from age. His eyes were a pale gold.

"So ya gonna come or ya wanna hav'ta deal wif a pissed woman? As they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

The Uchiha brothers found them-selves staring at the man, they felt rather lost seeing a man in a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt. The man raised an eyebrow then looked down at his clothes before giving a rough laugh.

"What? Pirates aren't aloud to dress nicely every now and then?"

Again the Uchiha males were shocked, the pirate sighed.

"I don't talk and dress like a pirate all the time. I would have been caught a long time ago, but thats not the point. Captain wanted me to give you the time that you and the other monkey should be here at the Uchiha labs," he gave a small pause and looked around. "or what's left of it anyway. You both need to be here on June 7th at 9:15 p.m. You will be taken to the ship from there. Captain also said to come alone, if any one other than you or the blonde monkey show up then they will be killed. If captain's in a good mood then they will be punished and let go. You never know with that girl."

"Who said that I was going to go and join your crew?" Sasuke asked having gained his voice again "And who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Yuki, right hand man of both the captain and her Co. Captain said that you'd go and if you don't...Well you'll be six feet under, and see if that saying is true."

Sasuke's face fell, Itachi paled and Yuki grinned.

**-1234-**

Pink hair whipped about the room, trying to gather everything needed. 'Damnit! Where hell is my bandana? I could have sworn that I put it over here!' The emerald eyed girl let out a low growl. 'Why is it when I really need something that I can't find it? I need to meet Yuki and Jess. GAHHHHH!!!'

"Tsk, that's sad when a Co-captain is ready before her captain, And I live a long way from your house!"

The pink looked up to see Hinata sitting on her windowsill wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a dark purple T-shirt that read 'Trust me, I bit back'. Along with a teasing grin across her face.

"Shut up Hinata, I'm trying. I can't find my bandana and I've got tons of stuff on my mind."

"Well this 'ill make ya feel better. Yuki's talkin' to that Uchiha kid, and Jess talked to the Uzamaki kid a couple of days ago."

The pink looked up at that and gave a small sigh of relief. Hinata laughed and jumped off the sill to help the pink finish grabbing her things. Once everything was packed Hinata jumped back on the sill and began tossing the packed bags out the window to a waiting crew member.

"Go head I'll get the last one."

Hinata nodded and raised her left hand to her heart, then disappeared from the sill. Looking around one last to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, the pink got ready to jump from the window.

"SAKURA?"

Said girl jumped almost a foot in the air, and turned back only to meet the shocked face of her father.

"Oh...Shit..."

**END OF CHAPTER!!!!!**

**And that is the end of chapter 2!! (i'm sorry that its so short!) I got a wonderful post from Masters of Disaster 2.0 that just made me so happy! (I had begun to dance, when my dad walked in and kicked me off of the computer after staring at me for a minute or two) Any way this chapter is for you! And to the other wonderful 'ittle people who took the time to review this story! You guys rock!! The next chapter is currently being written. (This week is spring break for me so I have tons of free time, so the updates should be kinda quick) Anyway thanks for reading, remember to review or the panda's will come. (They sharpened their sporks)**

**The pirate,**

**Highflyincherries **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Just a quick author's note, I've changed the name of this story. It's now The Cherry Pirate. Any way thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story! I'm pleased to know that people like it! And now for the next chapter!!!!**

**The Cherry Pirate**

"Sakura?"

Looking at her fathers shocked face, she couldn't help but think 'oh shit'. Sakura's face paled. 'He was at a meeting! He shouldn't have been back yet! I had planned this just right!' Father and daughter stared at each other, it seem that hours had passed when it was really just a couple of seconds. Sakura took a deep breath before beginning.

"Heh, bet cha never thought that your 'ittle daughter was a pirate didja? Or better yet, that she is the captain of the Time Warp? Now if you don't mind I have places to be, Things to blow up, and people to talk to."

With that said the 16 year old pirate jumped out of the window, landed on the ground with a soft thud and took off towards her ship.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**With Yuki and the Uchiha's**

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"So are ya gonna come or are ya just gonna sit there like a dumbass?"

"Oi! Don't be mean Yuk, this is why i asked the captain to let me talk to the kids. You'd just scare them!"

Once again a new voice broke through the men's thoughts. This time though it was a young woman of about 18 with waist length hair pulled back in a pony-tail. Her hair was a sky blue color at the roots and the ends were a sea-green color. Her eyes were pretty silver, and she had a small tattoo of a purple feather under her right eye. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Darling, these aren't my eyes. Try looking up.' She also had on a pair of brown cargo pants and dark green high-tops. **(Can you tell what my favorite kind of clothes are?)** The girl flashed a grin and a small peace sign.

"Ummm... who are you?"

The girl looked at Itachi strangely.

"I'm Jess, didn't Yuki tell you?"

Yuki looked up at this.

"What was i supposed to tell them?"

Jess groaned.

"Why were you sent out here Yuki?"

"To tell them when to come?"

He looked rather confused. Sasuke and Itachi felt just the same.

Jess sighed again and gave a small bow to the two Uchiha's.

"I'm really sorry; I'm going to assume that told you when the captain wanted you and your friend to come." She paused and Sasuke nodded. "Good, well you don't need to get your friend i have already talked to him and he is aboard the ship already. Captain is going to speak with him later today. Yuki was supposes to tell you that, when you come you don't need to bring anything with you. Everything will be in your cabin already."

"As i told your friend who said that i was going to come?"

Before anyone could answer, a young wolf walked in. He held note in his mouth, he walked over to Sasuke and dropped it at his feet. **(Just to let you guys know here is where it gets really A/U. just to warn you)** The wolf looked up and waited for Sasuke to take the note. When Sasuke did nothing the wolf nudged his foot, and looked up at him again. Sasuke still didn't do anything and the wolf looked at Jess and whined.

"Here why don't you give me the letter?"

The wolf shoke his head and poked Sasuke's knee with his nose.

"It's for him."

Both Sasuke and Itachi jumped at the wolfs voice, both stared in shock at him. 'What kind of magic is this? I must have drunk some bad wine or something.'

"No you didn't. All of this is real, Captain wanted me to come and make sure that you got the message and that you're coming."

"What are you saying that she doesn't trust us?"

Yuki nodded, looking disappointed at what the wolf had said.

The wolf shoke his head. "No, I'm not. She is actually quite pleased with you two. She just wrote a letter that needed to be delivered right away." Turning his attention back to Sasuke he continued. "So if you could please open this so that i can go back."

Sasuke continued to stare at the wolf.

Sighing the wolf sat on his back hunches the wolf put his paws together and muttered "Transform". What was once a wolf was now a young female with long purple hair. Yuki and Jess gasped and quickly dropped to one knee to bow to the young woman. Both had their left hand over their heart. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other confused. Yuki looked up and snapped at them.

"Bow to your Co-Captain!"

"Stop it Yuki. He's fine and besides I've asked you not to bow to me. Captain has said not to bow to her and i am no different."

The two bowing pirates stood up with a 'yes Ma'am'. Looking at the black eyed males the new comer gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry but this must seem very strange to you. I know that it was for me when captain wanted me to join her crew." she bent down and picked up the letter. "This is for you from the captain she wanted to deliver it herself but she ran into a bit of trouble and is currently in fight a male twice her size. She has yet to learn not to pick fights at bars. **(You might be wondering how she went from running from her father to a bar that will be explained in a minute.) **You should feel very honored though. Captain hasn't taken on new members in the longest time."

Sasuke took the letter from the girl's hand and stared at it, he saw that his name was again written very neatly on the back. On the front was a small doodle of a skull sticking its tongue out. He looked up at the girl and tilted his head to the side quizzing. She gave a small laugh.

"Forgive me i didn't introduce myself. I am Hinata Huyuga, Co-Captain of the Time Warp. Please excuse the doodle, ummm captain was rather bored."

"Co-cap, you said that captain was at a bar. Why was our 16 year old captain at a bar?"

"Wait! Your Captain is only 16 YEARS OLD???"

The three pirates looked at Itachi's and Sasuke's shocked faces. Jess was the one who decided to answer.

"Ya, Captain is 16. Co-Cap Hinata is 16. I'm 18 Yuk is 32. Our crew's age ranges from 12 to 82."

"82?"

"Yes very sweet old man he is, was his birthday last week."

Yuki cut in with a,

"That is was, Captain and Co-Cap are wonderful dancers."

Jess agreed by nodding her head.

"they are, they are"

"Stop it both of you thats not way we're here! Uchiha-san could you please read the letter so that we may leave." Said a very red Co-Captain.

Still out of it, Sasuke nodded and opened the letter.

Yo sasuke,

No formalities this time sorry.

I have to make this one quick,

I'm listening to this dumbo talk and if he

doesn't shut up soon then I'm gonna

punch him so hard that it'll wake up his

grandma! Anyway, small change of plans darlin'

I'm hopin' that you can come sooner. Uzamaki can, ok

i hate to cut this letter short. I really need to beat this guy up.

any way give your answer to Hinata.

thanks a bunch.

Captain

While both Uchiha's looked confused as hell, the pirates sighed and shoke their heads. Hinata put a hand to her forehead.

"God, i swear she has not shame! She'd fight another crew single handedly! I swear I'm going to hit her the moment i see her."

"You mean after you heal her?"

"Ya"

"Heal her?"

Hinata nodded.

"Every crew has at least one healer on it, there's at least one person like captain in every crew."

While Yuki and Jess nodded, the uchiha's continued to look confused. Itachi looked and Hinata and asked in a 'what the hell is going on?' kinda voice.

"Why is your captain at a bar?"

The three pirates looked up; Jess and Yuki looked at Hinata.

"Captain decided to run away from home so that she could focus on the crew and being the best. Any way her dad kinda caught right as she was about to jump out of the window, and she kinda snapped at him and felt like shit after wards and when to a bar that her uncle owns. Her being her started making fun of some one and is now in a fight. She wanted me to get you to come sooner to the ship. Makes life a whole hell of a lot easier. And as captain said she only wants you Sasuke, so your brother can't come."

Before either could protest darkness was dulling all of their senses. The last thing that either of them saw was Hinata's happy smile.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**And thats the end of chapter 3! It took a little longer than i thought to type this up. sheepish grin A huge glomp of thanks to the wonderful ****Nokas-Kokas****. She kicks ass!! She helped me come up with ideas for this chapter. (I love her!!!) The chapter should be up with in a couple of days. Guys i need your help, should all of Rookie 9 and Gai's team be on the ship already or should our lovely crew pick them up along the way?? Please let me know what you would like to see happen. If you have any ideas for the story, or you just want some fantabulousy random event to happen. Let me know and I'll find away to put it in the story. **

**Thankies for reading my story! Please review, flame if you want. I'll feel bad for a minute then I'll for get about it and go on with my life. (grins)**

**The pirate,**

**Cherries**


	4. note from me

To all the amazing people who've taken to read my crap-tastic story,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since god knows when. I've had to do summer reading and I had a job this summer. But No Worries!!! I should be able to write again soon!!! For I had writers block but now its gone!!! I also have several new idea's for stories. Thank you for being amazing like that!!

Cherrie


End file.
